


Drunk

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [3]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Attraction, Predator In Woo, Psychopath like Dong Sik, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Dong Sik is drunk, still thinks of himself as the predator and In Woo as the nice guy. Misunderstandings and confusion and fun ensues.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

"I think I had too much to drink, I should be going now, Director Seo."

"In Woo."

"Huh?" Dong Sik blinks rapidly, trying to ignore the blurring of his eyes.

"You should just call me In Woo."

"We aren't that close, Sir. It would be rude of me to call you by your first name given your status." It is shitty, keeping up this facade, Dong Sik sighs, it is a head ache, acting like this in front of In Woo. He found it comfortable when he didn't know who In Woo was, now he has to pretend to worry about In Woo's status and position which is tiring.

In Woo rolls his eyes. "I keep telling you we are alike, more similar than you think. So why maintain formalities? We should get to know more about each other." 

Why is In Woo being so persistent? Just why is someone _nice_ like him interested in someone like Dong Sik? Why do people never seem to understand that Dong Sik is a killer machine? That he isn't nice, that he isn't kind, that he isn't to be pitied. Why do people find him fucking cute? Why is so easy for people to believe in his act as a pushover? It is _insulting_.

He is a fucking psychopath killer machine! He can take down multiple grown adults at the same time without any mercy. 

Why are nice people drawn to someone as cruel as him? Why are animals, especially dogs, drawn to him and won't leave him alone? He wants to be left alone, he wants time to plot his murders, he doesn't want to mingle with normal people. He wants to concentrate more on his passion, why won't people just let him be?

Why is this person even a director? He is not at all like brother Ji Hoon who is very much a spoilt rich brat. Making scenes, blackmailing co workers, sexually harassing female workers, kicking and physically assaulting his workers and destroying property. Abusing his authority.

In Woo is _nothing_ like that. 

Dong Sik wants nothing to do with In Woo. Yet In Woo doesn't want to leave him alone.

Dong Sik gets up and stumbles. Did he always have such a low alcohol tolerance? His diary said something else, his diary said he is capable of keeping his cool no matter how much he drinks. Is he still recovering? But it has been months since the accident.

In Woo grabs his arm and steadies him, Dong Sik stumbles back into In Woo's chest. Dong Sik sighs. In Woo likes him, doesn't he? In Woo is gay, isn't he? In Woo isn't going to let go of Dong Sik, a part of him trusts Dong Sik, apparently. The poor chap, if he only knew who - _what_ \- Dong Sik is in reality. Dong Sik isn't a good fit for someone like In Woo.

Dong Sik shakes himself free.

He ignores In Woo's hands even though he is wobbling and needs the support. He needs to take care of his alcohol intake till he recovers, he can't be seen as weak in front of people. The usual acting is facade but this is really dangerous. What if his instincts take over in his weak moments and he ends up killing someone, ends up losing control, ends up hurting someone, what if he does something dangerous to In Woo? 

He should be more careful. Dong Sik shakes his head.

He bows, thanks In Woo, ignores In Woo's words and starts walking towards the elevator. He should get a cab. Hopefully, the cabbie will shut up and be safe and will not say anything to raise the sleeping predator inside Dong Sik.

He presses on the elevator button with more force than necessary and waits impatiently. 

Someone taps on his shoulder from behind and he panics. No, not now. He flips out and before he can stop himself, he grabs the hand of the other person and pins them against the wall. It is In Woo.

Dong Sik hisses in frustration mentally. Did he hurt In Woo badly? He probably cannot control his physical strength at times like these. He shouldn't worry about hurting people but he doesn't want to carelessly let someone know about who he is. In Woo may not be a spoiled rich brat but he doesn't seem to be the type that Dong Sik usually hunts and kills. Dong Sik hunts a different kind of weak people.

In Woo is nice but he doesn't seem weak, else he wouldn't be a Director. He is smart, capable and genius, just a bit nicer than people who are usually in his position.

To Dong Sik's surprise, In Woo doesn't seem to be hurt, he doesn't seem surprised either. He just calmly looks down at Dong Sik as if waiting for him to make another move. Dong Sik presses his elbow closer to In Woo's throat without meaning to but In Woo still seems unruffled.

He smirks, "You knew it was me, didn't you, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?"

To be honest, Dong Sik didn't. In Woo seems to think that Dong Sik has a strange interest him, that Dong Sik reciprocates the interest that In Woo has in him. Why is In Woo attracted to bad boys, damn it?

That Dong Sik is acting cold on purpose, playing hard to get, being strict, not giving in easily to In Woo, that Dong Sik is ignoring In Woo's invites to hang out and get to know each other, trying to have the upper hand.

In Woo flips their positions so that Dong Sik is the one who is pressed against the wall. He places a knee between Dong Sik's legs. 

"Do you like this? Do you like me?"

Dong Sik's heart is leaping in his chest. What is this feeling? He isn't scared, no, he can easily over power In Woo even if In Woo has had training in defense... yet, why doesn't Dong Sik want to do it? What is Dong Sik anticipating? What does he want from In Woo? What does he want to do to In Woo?

He shouldn't be distracted by things like these but it is very tempting.

They are very close and it is uncomfortable, for a different reason.

In Woo leans in closer. "What do you want, Dong Sik-ssi?"

He doesn't know. What is it that Dong Sik wants? Maybe he knows and just finds it difficult to accept or voice out. It is chaotic inside his mind.

In Woo is done waiting patiently for Dong Sik to do something, he leans even more closer and chuckles as Dong Sik finally moves his hand to push In Woo away. In Woo catches Dong Sik's wrist tightly and makes sure that Dong Sik can't move. Dong Sik easily breaks the grasp and stares at In Woo without breaking eye contact.

"We need to talk, Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

Dong Sik closes his eyes and shakes his head. Dong Sik literally scampers away. In Woo smirks and watches him go. Dong Sik is one of a kind and In Woo isn't going to let him go so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
